


Captured

by GeekyRoleplayer



Series: A New World Order [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Leliana as Divine, M/M, Post Tresspasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer
Summary: Mahvir Lavellan is apprehended by templars in an unlikely place.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> A piece due to a bit of Dialogue in my head. 
> 
> Implied Pavellan. 
> 
> Mahvir shares my... distaste of Templars.

The swords closed around his neck before he had the time to turn and face those who dared to apprehend him.

A deep and disgruntled voice rattled at his ear and he caught the glinting of Templar armor from the corner of his eye.

"Do not protest, you are under arrest."

The elf couldn't help the quirking of his lips, aware of his cloak that sheltered his pointed ears and long hair.

"Really?" He inquires with his own drawl of a voice. "Who do you work for again?"

There was a pause and he imagined that the men behind him were sharing perplexed glances.

"We serve under the Lady Divine Victoria."

"Well what a coincidence, so do I."

Mahvir pushed himself to his feet, and in doing so the blades dug into his skin. Cutting into his tender flesh and causing his breath to hitch.

He raised his hands in the air. The sleeves of his cloak falling downwards to rest against his elbow.

The prosthetic arm, made of metal, wood, and glinting runes should have been enough to tip them off.

"Easy there, I can see you're good men doing your job." His words did not shake with fear or resignation.

All things considered, the ex-Inquisitor was fairly calm.

"Please be careful where you point this thing." He managed, trying not to wince as he felt the weapon move delicately with each word. "My Husband would be incredibly cross with me if I missed dinner tomorrow night."

A second Templar, voice much more pleasant than the first, rounded on their captive. Circling around him like an animal would it's prey.

Very professional of him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, leaning forward to grip at the deep green hood that Mahvir wore. He yanked it down and revealed the man they were now provoking.

Long chestnut hair, a deep brown Vallaslin etched into his skin and amber eyes that blinked slowly like the wildest of creatures.

The Templar stumbled backward, gaze wide in astonishment.

"Ser Lavellan, apologies we didn't recognize you!"

The tension in the old warrior's shoulders slacked once his throat was free from harm. He used his sleeve to wipe at the small cut. Smearing blood against his tan complexion.

"Save it," he spats. Eyeing the man in front of him with an impatient air. "You don't give others of my kind the same apology, so don't waste it on me."

The soldiers around him seemed taken aback. Undoubtedly shocked by his change in mannerisms.

"I'm afraid I must insist," the Templar before him continued. "You are trespassing upon Sacred Ground."

"Yes, it's so sacred that it's stained with the blood of slaves, and tainted with the acts of human trafficking."

"Pardon me?"

Mahvir had to pause, and collect himself. His eyes dancing around the scenery of the old Andrastian chapel.

"Shocking, I'm sure. Since elves have become increasingly hard to come by, my present company excluded, those who are left have found themselves in plenty of danger."

The Templar offered a nod of understanding. "We've heard that you've been away from the Sunburst throne for quite some time. Have you been..."

"Hunting slavers? Saving lives because no one else cares enough to? Why yes I have. I've been all the way to the Arbor Wilds, and back to here."

He brushed past the men around him. Continuing his examination of the few pews and old stained glass that told stories within the window.

"Speaking of, you're awfully close to Tevinter's border yourselves. I'd be wary, the Magisterium won't take kindly to your presence."

"Was that a threat your Lordship?"

"Gracious no, a warning." Mahvir turned back and smiled. "However, a deep loyalty of mine falls to one of their mages, and if he were to ever be hurt... It wouldn't be pretty."


End file.
